Burning Bites
by belelle
Summary: A bittersweet, short lovestory about Castiel and his supernatural girlfriend. She is more than human and he is nothing less than human, their love is centuries long but their relationship is dangerous for him. Will Castiel survive?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What about holy water? Can it kill you?" a young man in an elegant jerkin sat on a bench in the park, talking to a black haired beauty.

The girl giggled. "No it can't."

"What about a lance made out of ebony? A silver cross or sunlight?" the young man guessed. Her high, sweet laugh filled the air and the boy drowned in the sky blue eyes as the spring breeze tousled his hair. "No, no and no." she answered, smiling at him.

"Is there nothing that can kill your kind?" the boy asked, his grey eyes shone curious.

The young lady, dressed in an elegant, frilly, dark blue dress with lace decorating the borders, smiled teasingly. "It's a secret."

The young nobleman answered her smile.

"Then allow me to ask you another question, milady." He said.

"You already asked a lot of question today, young master." She commented, playfully scolding him.

"I'm just curious to why a fascinating creature as yourself would be interested in a humble human as me." He said, he sounded still playful but he was serious about this subject. The lady smiled softly, slight sadness was shown in her eyes. She cupped his cheek with her hand and caressed it.

"That's a long story." She whispered. Just as the young man was about to call her name they were interrupted.

"Excuse me my interruption." Another man approached them, his raven-black hair tied in a short pony tail over his shoulder. The two young ones looked both shocked at the intruder.

"Aren't you the gentleman I met yesterday night at the opera?" The boy asked politely.

"Indeed, we did."

Surprised the girl looked at her interlocutor. "You met him at the opera?" she didn't wait for a reply and placed herself between the boy and the elder man. Her long skirts rustled when she stood up.

"Please move aside, young lady. I only have business with the young lord." The man said and pulled out his rapier. The boy jumped up and did the same, instinctively wanting to protect the girl. The two men engaged in a battle, the stranger soon managed to wound his younger opponent at the shoulder. The young man wasn't able to dodge another attack but the steel didn't touch his flesh a second time, instead it ended in the girl's small hand. Both men looked in surprise at the girl, whose presence they had forgotten.

The metal shattered and spread on the green grass. Shocked the grey eyed boy looked at the broken sword in the hands of his opponent. The man didn't seem the least surprised at the performance of strength. Black blood welled up from the wound in the young lady's hand and it ran down her arm in small lines. With horror the boy watched how the blood dripped from her elbow. The raven haired man looked with a blank expression at the girl.

"You are a hindrance." He said, swiftly and in one swift movement, too fast for the human eye, he cut open the lady's stomach. Black blood colored the grass black, drops of blood shined like dewdrops in the morning.

"No!" the young man cried and reached for his lover's hand.

In his fall a sharp pain went through his back and his dark red blood joined her black one in the ever green grass.

* * *

The next chapters will follow quickly since it's only a short story :) Please enjoy!


	2. Bites

Chapter One: Bites

Castiel woke up. His vision was hazy and his neck felt stiff. He reached for his neck and touched dried up blood. The redhead stood up from his bed but immediately fell down again. The room seemed to spin around. Castiel groaned, would he ever get used to this feeling? He heard the sound of running water from the bathroom and his heart skipped a bit.

_She _was still here.

For the following ten minutes he kept staring at the bathroom door till the shower was shut down and he was pulled away from his thoughts. Some stumbling followed, Castiel fidgeted at his clothes though the girl had seen him in even less, he couldn't stand the thought of looking ridiculous in her presence. Not that he would ever admit it to her. Again he was pulled out of his thoughts, this time by the sound of the door being opened.

She stepped out of the bathroom, she wore the same baby blue tank top she had been wearing yesterday, together with the dark jeans with holes in and her high, black boots. Her black hair was putted in a bun, Castiel chest tightened when his eyes met her blue ones. Her eyes fell on the bite mark she had made and she smirked playful. She placed a knee on the bed where he was still sitting on and touched the sore place on his neck.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" she whispered in his ear.

Castiel's heart skipped a beat and she giggled. "I heard that one." She teased and kissed the bite mark. "Thank you for the meal." She said and pulled away, leaving him sitting alone on the bed with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You… when are you coming back again?" he asked. She kept her back to him but he saw her hand waver at the door knob. "When I want to." She answered.

"I see." Castiel smiled. "Don't forget to bring me a souvenir." He said.

"I won't." she turned around the knob, opening the door, ready to leave again after their short reunion. "Wait!" Castiel said and walked over to her.

"What?" she asked and turned around, annoyance clearly to be heard in her sweet voice. Castiel cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her by her waist against his chest. He placed his lips on hers for a long, passionate kiss. She didn't gasp for breath like he did when he let go of her lips.

"You should say goodbye when you leave." He scolded her, she closed her still half-open lips. Castiel had to restrain himself from holding her and never let go of her again but he knew she would have no problem with pushing him away.

Before he'd show his true feelings he disappeared in his bathroom, smashing the door with a lot of noise. He kept leaning with his back against the door. He heard her leave after she had been standing silent for some time and he sank down on the floor with his head in his hands, the bite mark painfully throbbing.

.

~At school~

Castiel was ticking his pencil against the corner of his desk while listening, or at least he pretended to listen, to the teacher. The doodles in his textbook showed his boredom. He wished it was midday break already so he could spent the rest of his afternoon on the roof in the sun. Now the sun was finally shining again, he couldn't wait to laze off in the warm summer sunlight. Now he thought about it, it would have been a year since they had met.

.

_~Flashback~_

_Sky blue eyes looked down on him. "Are you all right?" a sweet, soft asked him. _

_Castiel didn't think he ever heard it before. "Leave me alone." He groaned and turned on his side. "You're blocking the sun." he complained as he yawned. _

_"Ah, were you sleeping?" the girl asked. "I'm sorry, I thought you were dead or something." The girl didn't leave after he stayed silent for a while. He sighed and turned to __her. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed. _

_She didn't look like any student he had seen in Sweet Amoris High, maybe she was a new student then? The new girl tilted her head slightly, a waterfall of black hair falling over her shoulder. "Can't I keep you company for a while?" she asked._

_Castiel met her eyes, it felt like he stared into an endless depth. "Do whatever you want." He grumbled. The girl flashed a beautiful smile. A strange sensation went through his chest, something he hadn't felt in a while. _

_"Ah!" the girl looked at him and smirked, showing her teeth. "I heard that one!"_

_._

A small smile crossed his lips. He could get her a gift. No, that would be too girlish. He frowned and decided he could think about it later. Class ended faster than he thought it would and he quickly left the classroom. He found Lysander at the staircase, talking with his brother's girlfriend.

Both of them smiled at him when they saw him coming. Rosa pulled up her eyebrows. "What's up with the scarf, Castiel, it's summer, aren't you hot?" she asked.

"Aren't I always?" he teased her and she rolled her eyes. Lysander showed a small smile.

"By the way, how's your girlfriend doing?" Rosa asked him, her eyes stood curious. "I didn't see her in town, did she leave again?" Lysander shot her a silent warning with his eyes but it was already too late. She already had brought up the subject.

"Yea, she just left today." Castiel answered, keeping control of his emotions.

"You really are strong, you know, I wouldn't be able to let go off Leigh if he would wander around so much." She said and patted his shoulder. "That girl is almost like a stray cat." She added with a giggle.

"Yeah, indeed." Castiel agreed, his voice sounding softer then he liked. "One with very sharp teeth."

"I'm leaving, I'm going to have lunch with Leigh." She said and smiled bright. She left skipping.

"She loves your brothers way too much." Castiel told his best friend.

"I think it's nice." Lysander answered as he watched her leave the building. Lysander looked at the redhead, searching for some signs of sadness or depression.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Castiel gave a small nod.

"Cas…" Lysander called him and Castiel knew what was coming.

"Why don't you break up with her?" he asked, Castiel couldn't recall how many times Lysander had asked a similar question. Castiel looked down at his feet, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know." He murmured. He had thought about it several times but he just wasn't able to say goodbye to this fascinating girl, no matter how impulsive or dangerous she was.

"Isn't it painful?" His silver haired friend asked.

"Not really." He lied as his chest tightened in pain as he recalled the first time she left him.

.

_~Flashback~_

_Her packed things stood at her feet ."Castiel." her soft voice disappeared almost immediately in the winter night. "I'm leaving." Her voice sounded just as cold as the snowflakes which didn't melt on her skin. "What are you saying?" Castiel asked her confused._

_"I'll come back when I need you." She said._

_"So, I'm only needed when you need to feed yourself?" Castiel asked her, annoyance coming up. Was this one of her jokes again? "I'm nothing more than food to you?"_

_Hurt could be seen in her eyes. She touched his cheek. "Do you hate me now?" she asked._

_"What if I do?"_

_Her blue eyes turned sad. "Maybe that's better." _

_It couldn't be possible but Castiel thought he saw a tear, sparkle like a little diamond, in the corner of her eye. She stood on her toes and kissed his mouth lightly. _

_"I love you." She whispered against his lips. "I have always loved you, I'm loving you now and I'll always will, until I find you again." _

_She picked up her things and started to walk away, leaving only the tracks behind that she made in the snow and the few memories she gave him. _

_She turned around and waved him goodbye, a single tear rolling down her cheek, it cupped her chin, fell down and melted away the snow. His heart skipped a beat at seeing the moment of complete innocence. _She must have heard that one…

.

Lysander looked at him from the corner of his eye, he didn't seem convinced by his lie but Lysander decided to ignore it since he knew it would only annoy his fellow band member. The two of them ate together while Lysander showed Castiel some new songs he wrote until the signal was given to go to the next class. Castiel had difficulties with keeping attention on the teacher. He started to doze off a couple of times.

.

~After Class~

Castiel blinked a couple of times before he realized he was lying with his head on his desk.

"Castiel, class is over." Lysander touched his arm. Castiel sat straight and stood up. He stretched.

"I'll be leaving first, Rosa needed some notes." Lysander said.

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow." He answered. Lysander left the classroom and Castiel started to pack his things. His eyes wandered further and he noticed a window that was still open. He walked over and hesitated to close it.

His eyes met the sky. The cloudless sky resembled the color of her enchanting eyes but he was sure that the sky wasn't as deep as the depths he had seen in her eyes. He closed the window, creating a barrier between him and the sky at the other side of the glass. Still visible, but untouchable. He got his bag and swept it over his shoulder.

Time to go home.

.

~On his way to home~

Castiel walked past the school gate and went to the bus stop. A stranger leaned against the wall. He was clothed in a black suit and his raven black hair hung over his eyes. The man looked up when he saw Castiel. He approached the red haired boy and smiled politely.

For some reason Castiel's heart started to beat faster, like a prey being cornered by his predator.

"Good afternoon, young one." He greeted him with an odd accent that Castiel couldn't place. Castiel slowed down his pace. The low, mesmerizing voice of the man sent shivers down his spine. Castiel studied the man's face, had they met before?

"Forgive me my impoliteness but may I know your name?" the raven haired stranger asked. "Does it happen to be Castiel?" Surprised Castiel looked at the strange man but quickly hid his confusion.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked annoyed while avoiding the question.

"I only want to confirm whether you are mister Castiel or not." Castiel laughed awkwardly to hide his unrest.

"Mister?" he repeated. "Which age do you come from?" he asked with an evil grin. The man's eyes narrowed and darkened. Castiel took a step back at the silent threat.

"Are you Castiel or not?"

"Y-yeah, I am…" The words had slipped past his tongue before he noticed it. The man in the neat suit smiled friendly again and slightly bowed his head.

"Thank you very much, have a nice day, mister Castiel." He said and walked away, leaving the redhead behind in utter confusion.

.

~At home~

Castiel entered the big, silent house. He threw his bag in a corner and walked into the empty living room. He laid his jacket over the couch and pulled his shoes off before walking to the kitchen and taking a beer out the refrigerator. He remembered that he still had a packet of cigarettes in his room so he went to get them.

He always tend to smoke more when she wasn't around.

He stepped into his bedroom and searched his night table for the packet. He suddenly froze as his fingers touched a pair of forgotten earrings. Castiel picked one up and turned it around between his fingers while he stared at them, absentminded. She always wore earrings but couldn't sleep with them so she would take them off.

It wasn't the first time she had forgotten them at his house. But this time she had left town already and wouldn't come to get them, it made the dull pain he had felt since her department sting sharply again. He breathe out shakily and clenched the earring in his fist.

The little pain he felt from the jewelry being pushed in his flesh didn't distract him from his thoughts about her.

God, he missed her. Images of her flashed through his mind as he sank to the floor. How long will it take for him to finally break down? Castiel touched the mark on his neck. Will she be there for him if he can't take it anymore? Castiel laid his head in his neck. …Does she even loves him?

What pathetic thinking.

He calmed himself down and took out his phone to call Lysander. He needed to leave this house, full with memories about the time he spent here with her.

When he got answer he didn't care to greet his friend. "Lys, can I come over?"

* * *

Here's the next chapter already, hope you like it ^_^


	3. Burning

Chapter Two: Burning

Castiel stared at the ceiling of the lodging room at Lys's house. The two boys had talked a long time and had played some music the whole night till early in the morning. Lysander had immediately understood what his best friend needed and had managed to distract Castiel's thoughts from the black haired beauty that had kept wandering through his mind.

The redhead sighed and looked at the clock. Lys wouldn't wake up for some time, his best friend had always difficulties with waking up in the morning. A sleepy Lysander was funny until his bad morning mood showed up.

Castiel kicked the blankets away and stood up. He didn't have to worry about making noise since Leigh was already off to work and Lys didn't woke up easily. He entered the bathroom and flashed a glance at the mirror.

There were light shadows under his eyes and his grey orbs shone dull. "Eyes are the mirror to the soul." He whispered to his reflection, recalling one of his precious memories with his lover.

...

_"You know, Castiel." She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind as he was playing on his guitar but he stopped playing when he got disturbed by her._

_"What?"_

_"I really like your eyes." She murmured in his hair._

_"Really?" he said, acting indifferent._

_"I heard that one." She giggled, a high and sweet sound "They say: eyes are mirrors to the soul, and I think you can see Castiel's soul very well through his eyes." She explained. "Though yet gentle." She added._

_"I think you didn't look very well." He said._

_She laughed. "So what do you see when you look into mine?" she asked and turned his face so he could see her eyes. "What kind of soul do you see?"_

...

Castiel averted his eyes from the mirror, feeling a dull pain at recalling the memory. He picked up his jacket and the pair of earrings fell at his feet. The pain sharpened again and suddenly anger came up. 'This isn't right', Castiel thought.

It wasn't like him to act all passively. He was acting pathetic, acting all emotional over little things like this. He was totally acting out of character. Annoyed with his own inabilities he looked in the mirror again and decided he would talk seriously with her when she came back, this kind of relationship couldn't survive any longer.

The rest of the day Castiel imagined how his conversation with her should go. He thought about the time and place they would talk. He was in a bad mood the entire day, even Iris avoided him. To make things worse that stupid president asked to sign another absent note. If Lysander hadn't calmed him down he would have hit the annoying guy. He managed to attend lessons till midday but at lunch he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm going home." He announced to Lysander.

"Are you sure? You already had to sign an absent note today." His silver haired friend said.

"I don't care." Castiel groaned.

Lysander looked at his watch. "I'll come with you and return before class starts again." He said.

"I don't need a nanny." The redhead said annoyed but Lysander insisted in coming along since he was worried about what his friend could do now he was in such a state. They walked side by side. They got entangled in a discussion about brands for a possible, new guitar for Castiel when the red haired teenager suddenly spotted a black haired girl.

He froze and stared at the familiar face of his girlfriend, whom was arguing with another man. She's back?!

"Castiel?" Lysander called his friend but the redhead didn't answer.

Surprised Castiel recognized the man as the creep he met yesterday. Castiel frowned and felt a sting of jealousy go through his chest. How did she know that guy? Fear filled his thoughts. Could she be in danger?! It didn't really seem like the man was threatening her. It was mainly his girlfriend that was screaming at the raven haired stranger. 'They must know each other', Castiel thought.

Realization struck him. He was one of them. One of her kind. Castiel narrowed his eyes. What was going on?

"Castiel?" Lysander called him again and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Castiel replied. "Finally."

Lys sighed. "What's wrong?"

Castiel signed to the spot where he had seen his girlfriend but she and the creep where nowhere to be seen.

~On his way home~

Lysander had left him, otherwise he would have been late for the next class. Castiel was walking home slower than usually, the summer breeze played with some red strands of hair and the sun warmed his back. Normally he would enjoy the weather but today his mind was too clouded with depressive thoughts that the warm sun couldn't brighten his mood.

Castiel opened the door of his house and a chill ran down his spine. He shuddered and closed the door. He wondered whether he could have caught a cold when a sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It must have been his imagination since there was nothing that could be seen except for the usual décor of his house.

He threw himself on the couch and sighed. He could us some sleep. He closed his eyes and started to drift off into sleep when he heard noise coming from within the kitchen. "Did that stupid cat barge in again?" Castiel mumbled annoyed.

He stood up to take a look when he saw a reflection of a raven haired man in the window.

"Shit…!" Castiel cursed in surprise but when he looked again there was no one there. He walked towards the kitchen but stopped as a feeling of unease spread through his body. Something was wrong.

He heard some rustling behind him and turned around but, again, there was nothing. Suddenly Castiel got the creepy feeling someone was standing behind him, he could almost feel its breath in his neck. Frozen to the bone, Castiel didn't move.

His heart started to beat louder and louder and adrenaline rushed through his blood. There was a cracking sound, as if someone was walking over the floor. When he finally summoned enough courage, Castiel turned around slowly, but he only faced the kitchen door and nothing else. With slow and small steps Castiel reached for the door handle. Once again a movement caught his attention and again the reflection of the man could be seen in the window, at the moment that their eyes met, the kitchen exploded.

Waves of fire, heat and power came rolling into the living room and threw him against the wall. The room was immediately set aflame with flames and smoke which took away his breath. Castiel touched his shoulder that was throbbing in pain from crashing into the closet that had been standing against the wall but was now lying on the floor, burning fiercely.

Castiel coughed several times and shrunk each time at the stabbing pain that went through his chest. He must have broken or at least bruised some ribs.

"Shit…" He mumbled and placed the collar of his shirt for his mouth. He saw his phone lying on the table but flames blocked the way. Castiel felt some blood run down his cheek and noticed the head wound, which probably had been inflicted by a chunk when the kitchen exploded.

His eyes sought for the reflection in the window again but he couldn't find the man. Castiel started to breathe more difficult and coughed again. The only possible way to escape was the front door. Crawling over the ground Castiel tried to reach the door to the hall. Just then the lamp decided to fall down, sending sparks of light, like fireworks, through the air, what stirred up the fire.

Castiel, whom finally got over the shock of surprise, started to panic now the fallen lamp barricaded his way out. Each time he breathed in, it became harder and slowly the sound of sputtering fire fell silent.

Between the dancing flames he thought he saw the shadow of the black haired man again. Slowly, he lost conscious.

* * *

I'm _really _sorry for updating so late, to be honest, I had totally forgotten about this fanfic, I hope I didn't make anyone wait too long. The next chapter will be the last one and then I'll also updat an epilogue, I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^


	4. Until we meet again

Chapter Three: until we meet again

The cool night air brushed past his cheeks. Castiel moved his body and groaned at the pain that went through it.

"Stop moving." A soft voce above him said. Castiel's eyes flew open, meeting a pair of blue ones. He lifted his head but she gently pushed him down in her lap again.

"Wha – Why?" his voice sounded hoarse. She smiled down on him.

"I forgot my earrings." She said. Castiel felt tears sting in his eyes but he pushed them back and gulped. The girl stroked his red hair. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." She said softly.

"Are you talking about that black haired creep?" He asked.

"Among other things." She answered vaguely.

"What happened to him?"

She paused a moment before she continued stroking his hair. "I chased him away."

"Is he dead?" he asked, meeting her sky blue eyes.

"No." She whispered. "He is stronger than me."

Castiel didn't push further onto the subject.

"I shouldn't have let it get this far." She said, her voice sounded remorseful. Her eyes filled with tears and Castiel felt a teardrop, that had fell down on his face, slip down his cheek. He lifted his arm and cupped her face with his hand, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"Don't leave again." He said.

A sad smile showed on her lips. "I can't stay, Castiel, you'll die."

"Then change me." He said. "Bite me."

A shocked expression crossed her face, followed by an angry one. "No, never."

"Why not?" Castiel asked.

An emotion that Castiel couldn't name flashed through her eyes. "I don't want you to go through the same hell as I had to." She answered and Castiel regretted he asked. He stayed silent for some time.

"Then just stay with me." He said after a while.

"But –"

"Even if it's dangerous, you'll be there to protect me, right? So just stay with me."

"You might die, you know." She said.

"I know and I don't care." Castiel said, as long as she was here, he didn't mind.

"But tell me one thing and don't dodge the question."

She smiled. "What?" Castiel gulped, being this sentimental was not like him.

"Will you… still love me when I'm old and wrinkled?" Her soft laugh mixed with the alarm, which announced the arrival of the firefighters.

"I'll love you when you become an old, grumpy man and I'll keep loving you until your death and even after that I'll keep loving you, until we meet again."

* * *

Here's the last chapter, I'm sorry it's so short. Epilogue will follow soon! I hope you liked the story up till now ^^


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

A boy on a floating motorbike rode to the parking lot of a floating platform with a small coffee shop and some other shops. He stepped off his motorbike and took off his helmet, showing short, black hair and grey eyes. The door of the café went up automatic and the boy stepped in.

The waitress of the shop was a cyborg with a metal arm and when she turned to answer a customer, the boy could see plugs at the back of her neck, hardly hidden by her brown hair. He walked to the bar and greeted the waitress. "What will it be, boy?" She asked.

"The usual, please." He answered.

"Did school start again?" she asked as she prepared his order.

"Regretfully, yes." The black haired boy sighed. The cyborg lady laughed.

"Poor boy." She teased him.

A small smile played around his lips when he took his coffee. He paid by card and left the shop. Outside he almost bumped into a black haired beauty, almost spilling his drink on the ground.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, meeting the sky blue eyes and couldn't help but stare into them. The girl looked dumbfounded first but then smiled friendly. "It's all right."

The boy nodded and walked further but a strange sensation struck him and he turned back. The girl was still standing there, smiling, somewhat sadly. He turned away and heard how she entered the shop. With his coffee in one hand he walked further but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had met her before.

Suddenly he froze and let go off his drink, spilling it on the ground. He turned around and ran into the shop again.

* * *

Again it was a short chapter but epilogues aren't meant to be long :) I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for the reviews ^^

~Belelle


End file.
